A Familiar Face
by TripleChanger
Summary: Tai never thought her looks were much, unfortunately because of them she was thrown into a world of ninjas and mutagen. Rated M for later chapters. RaphxOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't know I hope you guys like it xD  
I'm addicted to Turtles lately.  
I don't own the Turtles but I do own Tai obviously.

* * *

Grunting she let her body collapse into the sofa, her red hues closing as she tilted her head back taking in the night breeze. When was the last time she had been able to relax? The last time she could sit on the roof and enjoy the stars? A small grumbling tore through her stomach and her hand simply swatted the empty area. Hungry or not she wasn't uprooting herself until she was completely relaxed. Her hands found themselves resting over her stomach as she tugged her jacket closer to her body, maybe a simple black hoodie and white t-shirt wasn't the best thing to wear tonight. Shifting her position she pulled her gray sweat pant covered legs up onto the couch stretching them out in front of her. Hell, maybe she could squeeze a nap in.

She heard the shuffling across the roof and let an audible sigh pass her lips. Why was she always interrupted on nights like these? Why couldn't she have more than two minutes alone? Twisting her legs she placed her feet back on the floor allowing the newcomer access to her couch. She felt the material bend towards her friend before she opened her eyes pulling the female into view. "Tai Shen...you know you can't sneak out like this..." Snorting she lifted her arms a few inches so they rested crossed over her chest. Turning her head away from the other she shook it in disbelief.

"So you were sent to drag me back? Lock me back up again?" The others hand extended from their side wavering for a bit over the girl's shoulder before clasping down. "Yes." Standing to her feet she pulled her shoulder from their grip taking a few steps away from the couch she dropped her hands spinning to face her guest. "Why!? Why can't I live like you? Why am I not allowed to leave the compound? Why do I have to stay locked up!" Shaking her head anger bubbled through her as the other girl stood to her feet. "...You know I can't answer that." Taking a few steps back she shook her head her arms rising to create an x across her chest. "No! I'm not going back!" She snorted as she threw her hands down, "not until I want to!"

She watched as her friend, the only one she had reached behind her; her fingers resting upon the blade attached to her back. "Your blade!? You can't be serious!" Her arm threw itself again and the female only shook her head in disappointment relieving the blade of its sheath she flicked her wrist pulling the metal into view. Tai took a few more steps back unaware she had crossed the small span of roof as her heels connected with the edge. "Tai please, if you come now you know you won't get hurt." Her anger spilled over as she took the last step up and onto the ledge her head held high as she stared down at the younger girl.

"You've told me that so many times Karai. Each time I'm hurt so much worse not by the punishment but by your lies." She shook her head her arms rose from her side to stop the female from advancing. "I'm not going with you." Despite her risen hands Karai moved forward again, "we both know you're coming either way. There's no one to save you, you have no choice." Tai's eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth again, "I'm not going with you!" Her shout carried across the area before it was quickly drowned out by another scream.

"Booyakasha!" A flash of green tore by her and she rose her arms quickly cycling them in circles before another flash of green stole by her opposite side knocking her off-balance. "No!" Karai shouldered past one of the blurs extending her hand towards the falling female. Two more flashes stole in front of her, one to block Karai from her sight and the other found itself attaching to her as they tumbled towards the ground. Instinctively she rose her hands grasping what she could as she held fast smashing her body against her saviors.

She had a moment to glance at him before he shoved her back, his...shell... pressing against her and the wall to keep her still. Peering over his shoulder she noticed the foot soldiers and frowned. So Karai really had meant to bring her back, no matter what it took. Clenching her fists she watched as they exposed their weapons and the turtle in front of her struggled to keep them at bay. She knew it would be easier if he could move, she knew he stood this way to protect her. Twisting her head she noticed Karai had lunged over the edge and the girl watched as she landed near the foot the other three blurs joining their companion to block Tai from Karai's vision.

"Karai just leave the girl alone, can't you go a day without picking on some innocent?" The turtle in front of her rumbled out before Karai shook her head. "You don't understand what you've just stepped into do you." One of them twisted his head around, blue wrapped eyes caught sight of the female and frowned. Small compared to them she looked helpless and disheveled, bare feet peered out beneath sweats that were far too large for the girl. The white shirt seemed to be held together with a thread and the jacket covering her body was just as large as the pants. Black hair was pulled up high in a sloppy ponytail and red eyes glistened with hate towards the girl. She looked oddly familiar and he could only wonder why.

Elbowing past the turtles she shot her hand out forcing Karai to catch the shuriken she had thrown at the female. "You can tell Shredder to go fuck himself!" Movement to her side caught her eye but didn't halt her, she was finally going to be free. "and Karai..." Karai's hand faltered before flicking the shuriken back towards the female who lazily caught it between her pointer and index fingers. "Fuck you."

Rage tore through Karai as she lifted her hand throwing a smoke bomb down in the process she disappeared along with the foot leaving the exit to the alley empty. Lowering her hand both her fists clenched, the shuriken held between her fingers easily slicing into her flesh causing blood to trickle out between her grip. Her arms shook slightly from the rage, how could Karai be so stupid. It was then she realized something else and she dropped her shuriken falling to her knees she raised her hands to her face burying it in her palms.

She had nowhere to go. She had no home. The only place she could have fled to long destroyed when Shredder took her in the first place. A large grip encased her shoulder and she twisted her head tears had mixed themselves with her bloody palm causing red rivers to run down her face. The hand retreated before another joined it and the turtle lowered himself allowing the female to fall into his chest sobs racking her body. "Donnie take Mikey and get the Shellraiser. Raph keep an eye out." Nodding the three turtles disbanded, two tearing out the mouth of the alley and the other lifting himself for a rooftop advantage.

By the time his brothers had returned the female had cried herself to sleep and Raph stood by his side holding the female, he couldn't understand why _he_ was chosen to carry her but Leo had made the point that he couldn't drive if his arms were filled and it was less likely they would run in to anyone after this so weapons weren't needed. Groaning he shifted the sleeping female before heading over to their graffiti covered transport. Setting in his seat with the female curled into his lap he threatened Mikey with a punch to the arm as he snickered moving past him to sit in his own seat.

She had looked just this small and frail when he had caught her from the roof. Her fingers and clamped onto his plastron and her eyes had been shut so tight. When he had caught her the only thing he could think of doing was protecting her. Was this how Donnie felt with April? This unnatural urge to protect her? Snorting he allowed the female to shift in his arms before his attention moved to his brothers. No, Leo had held her when she was crying, and it seemed like such a natural reaction for his brother. Maybe they were just becoming more sensitive, after living in the sewers for most their lives maybe this was just how they were supposed to be.

Shuffling feet carried through the alley and his large ears twisted pulling the sound of his sons into him. Relief flooded his body just as it did every night they came home, as a teacher he was always relieved their skills had helped them win a battle. As a father, he was always relieved he had his sons home again. One hand resting on his staff the other held behind his back he watched in curiosity as his sons brought _another_ guest into their liar. How many people were they going to bring down here? His lips curled into a soft frown as he eyed the female.

Her face was still red from the blood she had smeared on it and in the process her hair had fallen sticking to her face and neck. Her body was shaking softly and it was easy to see something was wrong with the female. Sweat beaded itself on her forehead and she let soft cries pass her lips every few minutes. "Leonardo." His voice carried through their lair causing his son to freeze pulling away from the female they were setting on the couch to stare at his father. "Y-Yes sensei?" He simply clicked his staff on the floor before turning and entering their dojo. Frowning Leo shot his brother a questioning look before leaving their side to follow their father.

He knew this was one too many humans they had brought to their liar, but what else was he supposed to do? Obviously Karai had known this female, and from the way she spoke it wasn't a pleasant relationship. Rubbing his hands together he followed his father inside allowing the door to shut behind them.

The cool rush of water running over her face caused the female to pull herself from inside her head. She could feel the wash cloth moving from side to side almost in a caring way. Keeping her eyes closed she felt her breathing increase as she whimpered. Why would Shredder do something like this? Normally she would be beaten to a pulp among other things before he cared enough to allow her to clean herself up. The wash cloth removed itself from her skin with her noise and she took a deep breath before opening her eyes, pulling not Shredder into her vision but three very green very large turtles. Blinking her hues a few times she brought her hands to her face rubbing her eyes hoping they would change into the foot as her fever dreams always did. Yet when she lowered her hands there were no foot, no Karai, and no Shredder. The turtles still stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" Donnie took a step back as he looked between the female and his brothers, "well you see we're turtles we-" She shook her hand rising to cut the male off. "Who...not what." Confusion swept over Donnie's face and Raph let a laugh pass his lips at his 'genius' brothers confusion. Mikey took a step forward his hands wrapping around her risen one as he shook it a few times. "I'm Michelangelo, that's Rapheal" one of his hands left hers so his thumb could point over his shoulder at the red masked brother. "That's Donatello." Smiling he shook his head "but call us Mikey, Raph and Donnie. Everyone does." It was her turn to allow confusion to sweep over her face, Mikey was orange, Raph was red and Donnie was purple. Okay she could get this.

"Raph go get her some water!" Donnie pointed towards the kitchen and the female slowly lifted herself to a sitting position as Mikey's face changed and he wandered away. "Tai...Tai Shen." She smiled at the male sitting on the floor next to the couch and he nodded his head. "Sorry about Mikey," he pointed to the teen wandering the liar almost as if he was looking for something. "His attention is very limited." She shook her head as she let a small smile falter on her lips. "It's alright I understand." A small glass was held out to the female and she took it graciously pulling the glass to her lips to drink a bit allowing the cool water to soothe her throat. "Found it!" A cry from Mikey and the three shook their heads sighing at his outcry.

"Dudes look what I made yesterday!" Mikey slid the helmet over his face and while it caused his features to squish up underneath a laugh rumbled through the group. Tai's eyes fell on the helmet and her heart jumped causing the female to choke on the water she had just been given. The glass fell from her fingers as her eyes widened the shattering of her glass cup brought attention back towards her. Her fevered vision swimming around the male, all she could see was Shredder standing rather...well short...but standing before her. She launched herself from the couch as she rose her hands to grip at her shoulders her body swaying from her weakened state. "N-no..." Donnie frowned as he watched the exchange before a light bulb flickered on above his head. "Mikey take it off now!"

"Am I scaring you too much Donnie?" Mikey's laughter filled the area and the female's heart sunk, she had never heard Shredder that happy. Her body began to tremble as Mikey's arms lifted and he began to 'zombie walk' towards where she stood next to the purple turtle. "No way man this is fun!" A scream tore through her lips as she lowered her body in a crumpled ball before Mikey her head was pounding and felt like it would split open at any moment but she knew her punishment was going to be so much worse. "I-I'm sorry Master Shredder." She pressed her forehead even further into the concrete as the dojo doors slid open and she mistook the sound for a blade unsheathing. Splinter rose his free hand to his face as he ran his index and thumb along his thin beard. This was not good.

Mikey faltered for a minute as he turned his head towards both Donnie and Raph who were silently signaling for him to take off the helmet. Popping the metal off his head his hand lowered to rest on the female's back who still sat hunched over and shivering. "Tai...Tai stand up." A sob filled the area and they watched as her body tensed more than they thought it could. "Please...Please anything but that." Her body lost its rigid mannerism as she broke into a full on shake. "W-what?" Mikey's hand pulled from her back to be replaced by Leo's quick-moving hand. It hit swiftly and direct causing the female's head to loll forward before connecting with the concrete and sending her into a chaotic bliss. "Leo...what was that...?" Their leader turned to look at their youngest brother before patting him on the shoulder. At a loss for words Splinter stepped forward Leo and Mikey already lifting the female to set her back on the couch.  
"I assume The Shredder kept her for his amusement." Mikey nearly dropped the girl as he turned towards his father. "What!? You mean she plays wicked games?" Ignoring his sons outburst he moved towards the sleeping female his hand extending to pull a strand of hair from the girls face, "no...you see, she looks very much like Tang Shen."

Leo faltered as he looked down at the girl they had grabbed. She looked like the girl who had started the troubles between their father and The Shredder? He watched as his father stared for a moment more at the female before turning silently and moving back towards his dojo, towards his room. "Sensei..." His words fell on deaf ears as his father reached the dojo doors. "F-father?" Pausing only for a moment he removed himself from the area and entered his room to meditate.

"Well...what now?"


	2. Chapter 2

XD I now have an official Beta so hoooooraaay!  
To Cocoagirl and Isli thank you oh so much for your reviews I plan to update this as fast as I can it's just hard with the lack of internet. I actually have to wait until I get to my beta's house to use her's! So thank you again waffles.

* * *

Raphael shook his head as he paced the room for the hundredth time, okay so he knew his brother was stupid but that was just a new level. Sure seeing him in the mask was actually pretty funny, but he should have known better then to leave it on. Grumbling he lowered himself to sit by the girls feet stealing a glance towards her before scanning the room again. So now because she was still asleep from Leo's hit they had to have someone watch over her. So when it came time to go out on patrol they drew straws to find out who had to stay in the liar and watch her, Raph drew short and so here he was. Watching over the female for the 5th night in a row. Punching the arm of the couch he slouched even lower narrowing his eyes at the girl. "I bet that stupid game is rigged. I'm sure Donnie found a way to make sure I get the short one..." Frowning he turned his attention away from her and towards his faithful friend who sat on the other end of the couch contently eating a large piece of lettuce. "Don't you agree Spike? Chew your leaf if you agree." As always his small companion stretched forward and took a little bit in his mouth working away at his meal. His finger jabbed the female in the leg as he grumbled again. "Why can't you just wake up?" Stretching to his feet he shifted a bit before deciding he could leave her alone long enough for him to grab some comics out of his room. Sliding out of the living room and down the hallway he disappeared from sight.

She awoke heaving air in to fill her lungs, fear still flooding through her veins. She couldn't remember why she had fallen asleep or when she had fallen asleep. Her hands were shaky and she felt like she hadn't eaten for days. Her stomach hurt and her legs felt so numb. A shuffle from the hall and she launched herself up causing her head to spin harshly. Lifting her hands she gripped her head tightly trying to calm it down. Her legs screamed with painful cramps as she stumbled backwards and away from the approaching noise. She didn't want to know who was coming, she didn't want to find out what was going to happen. Turning she fled into the first room she could collapsing to the floor she stretched behind her sliding the door shut just in time for a certain turtle to wander into the room.

Lying in a twisted heap she tried to calm herself down, her hands trembled as she brought them close to her heart clasping them together she squeezed her body as close to itself as she possibly could. A few shouts from outside and she heard the sound of overturning objects. Her stomach sank as she listened to the sound as it moved around before traveling away from her current location. Her fear lessened only slightly as she felt her body relax. What on earth was she going to do? Hiding had only led to worse punishment in the past, yet here she was cowering like a fool.

"Something troubles you?" She nearly threw up at the voice ringing out from behind her. How had she not noticed someone in the room before? How had she walked so blindly into this? Her hands tightened their hold on each other as her eyes clenched shut tears threatening to spill from them. She felt the hand rest lightly on her shoulder before the same voice filled her ears once more. "Come child, I won't hurt you." Slowly stretching her body out she twisted to a sitting position in front of the...rat? She pulled his appearance into view and she couldn't help the small smile that fell onto her face. His fur looked so soft...Stretching out her arms she moved forward allowing her arms to wrap around his neck. She felt his body tense up underneath her as she buried her face into the soft fur on his neck. It was a rougher then she had thought but still soft all the same.

What was she doing? Why was she hugging him? The fear still raged inside of her but for some reason she felt safe around him. She knew deep in her heart that he wouldn't hurt her. Maybe it was because she had held her back exposed to the male and he simply offered her kind words. Shaking into his neck she bit back the tears still trying to push themselves out. She was still tired both physically and mentally and all she wanted to do was fall asleep just as she was.

He stood frozen underneath her as she clung to his neck and she felt his body grow more rigid every moment. Did he think this was some sort of trap? Lull his senses and then strike while he was least- She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she slowly released his neck setting herself back on the floor she felt blood pool into her cheeks. "Sorry..." Dipping her head she lowered her top half to the floor her forehead resting against the back of her hands. "Come," his hand extended and she twisted him back into her vision, resting her hand in his as he pulled her to her feet. "Before Raphael tears everything apart looking for you." Nodding her head she followed behind the older male as he stepped into the lair pausing in the doorway to her confusion keeping her hidden from sight.

"Raphael. What are you doing?" She could only see him slightly but enough to know he was holding Spike and his plate in the air, almost like he had been looking underneath the turtle and his meal for the female. "Uhhh well you see sensei..." Shaking his head Splinter stepped to the side allowing the female to be brought into view for the red turtle. "WHAT!?" Setting his friend and his meal down in their original spot he stomped over towards the female flames burning in his eyes. "I tore the place apart looking for you." His hand shot out gripping her wrist as he pulled her forward and she flinched waiting for his strike. "Wh..what?" She had closed her eyes and pulled her head instinctively down towards her shoulders hiding her neck and collapsing into her chest. His hand released her wrist and she cracked an eye open at the male. Both stood silent for a moment before her stomach loudly disagreed with it's still empty state. "...Hold on." Pulling a small shell from his waist band the female curiously watched as he touched the underside before holding it up to the side of his head walking away from the female.

Twisting her head to ask the rat about the object she frowned noticing that the space next to her was empty and the door was closed behind her. She really needed food if she hadn't noticed the male leave. Hobbling back to the couch she lowered herself closer to the small turtle as she extended her index finger stroking the animal on it's head. It contently held it's head still it's small eyes closing as it accepted her love. The couch shifted as he lowered himself down and the female turned her attention away from his companion her hand leaving his head to fall lame in her lap.

"Raphael right?" He crossed his arms over his chest before he nodded, "yeah, you can call me Raph though. Tai right?" Confusion swept over his face before he shrugged. "Donnie told us." A small 'oh' passed her lips before she fell silent her eyes taking in the view in front of her, little did she know he was doing the same thing. Both wound up staring at each other, taking in their features. Raph noticed the small clip hanging on by a prayer that kept her hair tucked up and out of her face. The onyx locks fell close to her hips and her eyes reminded him of Donnie's bright red ones. He frowned, why did he have to keep bringing Donnie into this.

She noticed the small chip on his plastron that she hadn't noticed before and she wondered how much like turtles they were. Could they remove their shell? Could they pull themselves inside? She let a smile tear onto her lips as she imagined the large turtle in front of her pulling himself inside his shell. The smile didn't go unnoticed by Raph who simply scowled at the female in response and in turn earned a small almost inaudible laugh from her lips. Tai couldn't help it, but when he acted so serious around her she was going to laugh. "Raph...how old are you and your brothers?" She tilted her head to the side and he shrugged, "well, it's been 15 years since our mutation." Blinking her eyes a few times Raph knew the look all too well. It was the same look Mikey had whenever he was utterly confused, sighing he shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch before he retold the story of their mutation the way he had heard his father retell it so many times before.

He added more to his story though as he watched her eyes glisten, she had scooted closer to him on the couch. Her legs crossed underneath her their knees almost touched, only a sliver of space left between them. She rested her chin in her palms and her elbows along her legs as she stared up at the male. He told her of the first night they had gone above surface, when they had met April and learned about the Krang. He stepped delicately around when they had met Karai and he watched the female's face cloud over at the mention of her name. As he finished she let a large smile spread onto her lips yet the pair was interrupted by a band of rather loud brothers.

"Pizza time!" Mikey stepped off the curb burying himself between his brother and the female as he popped open the top to his pizza allowing Raph to grab a slice and begin eating. She frowned as she watched the two begin to eat twisting her head to pull their brothers into sight. They too were eating happily away at their meal. Her confusion didn't pass Leo as he patted the couch next to him and she shyly lifted herself relocating to sit next to him. He had already pulled a slice out for her extending her hands she cautiously took it holding it in the manner the turtles were. "Haha Tai it's like you've never had pizza before!" She let a scowl warp her features as she fumbled with the cheesy slice in her hands. "I haven't."

A loud gasp tore through Mikey's throat before he began choking on his last mouthful. Ignoring their brother the three focused their attention on the female and she instantly regretted telling them that. Frowning she held the slice a bit higher, "I was quite...sheltered..." Dipping her head forward she bit the end of the triangular substance allowing her self to chew the piece a few times before swallowing. She could have heard a pin drop in the liar as they watched her. Mikey had recovered from his episode and was just as intent on her as the others.

Starting small her lips continued to curl into a large smile as she let a chirrup pass her lips. "This is good!" Contently biting into another mouthful, a cheer from the brothers and they all continued eating. Between mouthfuls Mikey filled her in about their patrol that night, something he said he had done every night when she was asleep and planned to do from here on out. Obviously with out much choice she agreed to his strange statement before finishing her slice with a happy smile on her face. She picked up on the name Leo, during Raph's retelling of their stories as well as Mikey's recap of their night, a name Donnie had forgot to mention and simply stored it away in her mind as the blue turtles name.

Resting between Leonardo and Raphael she felt her head loll to the side catching Raph's shoulder. Cracking her head back up she rose her hands to scrub at her eyes sleepily. Mikey had pulled a case of old VHS movies out and they had watched one after another until slowly one by one they began to doze off. Now only static buzzed across the screen, white noise to the female as she slept trying to battle her nightmares. Lowering her hands gingerly she made sure not to awake the two turtles in her lap as she maneuvered her hands. Once again her eyes closed and her head dipped to the side her body comfortably warm between the rather cold turtles she let her head rest against his shoulder this time refusing to remove it. With one last sign she let her mind drift away.

Splinter let his eyebrow arch as he took in the sight before him. He had simply come out to see what his sons were doing up this late, he didn't expect to see this. Tai sat in the middle of the couch her head resting against Raphael's shoulder, Leonardo's head rested upon her shoulder almost as if he was tilting into her body warmth. Mikey sat in between her legs his hands gripping the thigh his head rested upon, obviously she had allowed him to sit there for their movie viewing and they had simply fallen asleep in that state. Donatello's position was the final piece to let their father and sensei smile. Stomach pressed against Leonardo's legs and head resting in the female's lap he sprawled out across the couch. Leonardo's hands rested upon his brother's shell while the female's left hand rested against Donnie's head, her right against Mikey's.

He simply shook his head as he stepped down hitting the power switch on the television with his staff and plunging the liar into darkness. Carefully avoiding his sons he set his staff against the couch before reaching forward and adjusting the female's clip that had fallen and snagged on her shirt. Sliding the small black clip into place it held her hair up and out of her face. Taking a step back to reclaim his staff he felt his heart pain at the sight. Would Tang Shen have loved his sons as much as this new female obviously did? Would she have allowed turtles to use her as a pillow? He knew the answer was an easy yes, Tang Shen had loved all creatures and his sons would be no different. Lifting his hand to slide through his beard he stared at them through the dark. Why did she look so much like his past wife? Had The Shredder done something to cause her appearance to change so? Was she some long lost relative of his beloved? He frowned still running his finger and thumb down his beard. She was close to the same age as his sons if not a few years older, she would have been alive back when Miwa was born. Maybe...maybe there was family he had yet to meet. He recalled her name and his eyes drifted to Donatello, his son had told her she introduced herself as Tai Shen...but was that a name Shredder had given her? Or truly her name? Frowning he turned his back allowing himself to enter his room for some much needed meditation.

_Head held high her and her fellow villagers watched in awe as an expensive car pulled through their small almost unknown village. On the outskirts of the outskirts it was well hidden but well maintained, so to have a visitor an expensive one at that was rare. She felt two hands wrap around her waist as she was hoisted above the crowd a laugh passing her lips as she was set upon her fathers shoulders allowed to see the man as he exited his car. Men in suits were the first to exit scanning the area before opening another set of doors and allowing a small girl to hop out. Tai watched curiously as she took off towards their stables, small girls and horses just went together. Struggling against her father's grip he sighed before setting her down and allowing her to tear off after the girl to introduce her to every horse._

"_Hello there!" The small girl spun fear glistening in her eyes before it subsided upon seeing another child. "My name is Tai!" A large semi-toothy grin spread over the girls face as she giggled. "Hello." Frowning the 8 year old twisted her head, "how old are you?" She pulled a carrot from one of the buckets helping the female place her hand correctly so the large beast wouldn't nip her fingers when offered the food. Simply holding up five fingers with no response Tai let a sigh pass her lips before diving into another topic which the girl was more then happy to talk about. Horses._

_They talked well into the evening setting on bales of hay and laughing with each other. Tai told her of her daily chores and what she was to do every day while the girl told her of her training she did with her father's men a sad topic when she spoke of her father. He didn't seem to have much time for her. "Tai..." Twisting her head around the small girl pulled her into view and Tai laughed readjusting the girls head so she could continue the braid. Tugging her hair from the girls grip she spun around her braid falling to pieces as she did so. Small hands wrapped themselves in calloused ones as she patted them together. "Promise me we'll always be friends." A laugh passed the older girls lips as she removed her hands only to pull the girl into a hug. "Of course!"_

"_Well I see you two have met..." Tai pulled away from the female her eyes beaming up at her mother. "We're friends now!" A sad smile fell onto her mothers lips and Tai instantly knew something was wrong. Standing up she moved over to her mother who simply crossed her arms shaking her head as she backed away from her daughter. "Tai you're to go with Oroku-sama. He's going to take care of you now." A scowl passed the small girls lips as she shook her head. "No, I'm staying with you and father." A whimper passed her mother's lips before she retreated again. "Mom!" Ducking under the arm of the new male she darted towards her home where her father would be. He would set things straight._

"Tai no!" Wrenching the door open a scream tore past her lips at what lie inside. Two men were cleaning up blood that splattered up the walls, and while she couldn't see her father she could see his hand reaching out towards the door from around their table. Her father...why did he have to kill him? Small gears churned in her head only to halt as a strong hand found her shoulder. "Come." Wrenching it free from his grip she spun staring up at the man that had started this. Snorting she pooled spit in her mouth before launching it at the male's chest. His hand came down hard and strong as it wrapped around both her wrists lifting her in one easy movement from the floor. Screaming and kicking she tried to break free from his grip only to find a cloth tied in her mouth from one of the men.

_"Get in the car." She watched as the small girl scrambled to her feet before diving in the vehicle and sliding over to allow Tai to be thrown in. Scrambling to her feet she tried to lunge back out through the door only to have the male's body slide in blocking the exit and she merely landed in his lap. The window cracked to allow a few men to see into the vehicle and the next words chilled her to the bone._

"_Burn everything. No survivors." The men nodded as tears broke from her eyes pooling down her cheeks. "Yes Master Shredder." The window rolled back up and she squirmed in the male's lap her small hands beating against his chest her cries muffled by the tie. His right hand gripped both her wrists again as he lifted the female up his hand connecting harshly with her small face. "If you try to run, I will hunt you down. There is no where to run too. If you try to hide, I will hunt you down. There is no where safe to hide. You belong to me. You belong to The Shredder. Now repeat after me;"_

Even in her sleep she could feel his hits, she could feel his hand as it connected with her face forcing her small body into submission. Each time she was hit she felt her body jump slightly and she wondered if she was crying just like in her mind. Her voice cracked as it tore through a dry throat a whisper in the morning light. "I belong..." The turtles were slowly waking, finding themselves still strewn over the flinching female. Slowly giving the female a bit more space small frowns formed on their faces noticing the tears spilling from her closed eyes. "I belong..." A violent jerk and it tipped Mikey back and the male scooted away from the girl. A whine passed her lips as she jerked again Leo twisting his head only for a moment to recognize Splinter standing in the doorway to their dojo.

"I belong to..." Raph's voice was thick as he asked the question each of them was thinking. "Who do you belong to?" A mumbled before another jerk and Raph narrowed his eyes shooting his brothers a confused look. They all simply shrugged their shoulders allowing Raph to ask again. "Master who?" A screech tore through her lips as her head shot forward pulling herself from her mind her lips formed the words she had been beaten to repeat day after day.

"I belong to Master Shredder!"


	3. Chapter 3

I finally decided to get internet for my place

:D so to celebrate here's all the chapters I wrote over the last week or two!

* * *

"_I belong to Master Shredder!"_

Heaving in breaths she twisted her head between the turtles surrounding her to their sensei standing in his doorway. Each of the turtles shifted a bit pulling themselves away from the girl heaving in air. Confusion swept over her face as she looked at each of their faces, "w..what?" What had she said? What had she done? They were looking at her like she had told them she hated them! Frowning she let her vision take in the rat and he could easily see the confusion buried in her features.

Splinter pulled his hand from behind his back as he ran his thumb and index finger down his beard. So this merely solidified his earlier guess. She really had been used by his enemy. He kept his eyes on the female picking up the slight shake rumbling through her body. What had happened? What had Oroku Saki done to this female to cause her so much pain? Even with his enemy he couldn't fathom things of _that_ nature. He pulled his hand from his face to rest it behind his back once more as he opened his mouth allowing his voice to fill the silence of their lair.

"It is time you tell us your story."

Frowning she ran her fingers through her hair a few times, her fingers catching on the clip as she readjusted the item to sit properly. Shifting she brought her legs up to rest underneath her body sitting criss-crossed on the couch. Sure she knew this would have to happen some time, but she didn't think it would be so soon. A small sigh passed her lips before she began to tell her story.

"I was born in a very small village, so small no map has recorded it. When I was 8 a wealthy man came to that village." Swallowing hard she exhaled, knowing there was no turning back now. "He was looking for someone and apparently that was me." She bit her tongue as she pondered how to word the next part with what she knew and what Shredder had told her. "That man's name was Oroku Saki, or as you know him better Shredder." A gasp from Mikey and she rolled her eyes as Raph hit his younger brother to silence him.

"Shredder tried to make a deal with my parents and my father argued against it, my mother was a submissive woman and agreed. My father fought for me despite his situation and...well he was killed for disagreeing. When I tried to stay Shredder simply picked me up and ordered my village burnt to the ground. I could only watch from the window as my life was burnt around me. He made sure there were no survivors and he's held the weight of their lives over my head. 'If you had come quietly they would be alive.'" Shaking her head she could hear his voice ringing in her ears.

"Over the course of the next year I was kept away from everyone, my only interaction was with Ma- Shredder. He was there when I woke in the morning and while he would vanish from time to time most days he was with me. He became associated with everything. If I needed food it was brought by him, if I needed to use the restroom he would bring me there. I began to depend on him, which seemed to be the first phase of his plan. After a year he allowed others to enter my room. Yet I would always cry and lash out when someone other than Shredder was there when I awoke.

If it was anyone else they would only stand there, they wouldn't bring me food and they wouldn't allow me to leave my room. Only Shredder could do such things. I became completely dependent on him by the end of the second year, which according to an overheard conversation was much faster than he had planned. He seemed to forget I was still a child. It was at the beginning of the third year, when I turned 11 when I was moved into his room." She brought her hands up to her face as she buried it into her palms.

Why did she have to remember this? Why did she have to remember the things he had done to her?

"I..." She swallowed before pulling her face out of her hands and tilting it towards the ceiling trying to keep her stomach from churning horribly. It was nauseating for her to remember the things she was forced to do in that room. Lowering her head she pulled the four turtles into her view their curious expressions painted on their faces, Splinter held a much more solemn look and she knew, he already understood what she was put through.

"Hey guys I haven't heard from you in...a...while..." The new voice faltered off as it rounded the corner entering the lair to see the five clustered around a new female. Who the heck was this!? A frown tore across April's features as she watched Donnie scramble to his feet jumping over the couch to inform her of the situation. Blocking the female from view unintentionally, Donnie's whispered voice entered her ears as he tried to inform her the best of what was happening.

"It seems you shall continue later." Nodding her head gratefully she watched as Splinter turned to retreat back into his room Mikey lifting himself from the floor with a groan. "Oh man now we'll never know!" Raph was quick to smack the back of his brother's head before crossing his arms over his chest. "You idiot she's going to tell us later. Now go make breakfast." Grumbling and rubbing the back of his head the orange banded turtle stepped up and over the couch moving towards where she could only assume the kitchen was.

Collapsing on the couch next to her Leonardo watched as Raph moved over towards his room, no doubt going to say hello to Spike. Ignoring his retreating brother he turned his attention back towards Tai. "So, how long were you with Shredder?" She blinked turning towards Leo in confusion the turtle instantly raising his hands, "uu-uh that is if you don't mind saying." A sliver of a smile arched her lips as she shook her head, "you're fine Leo." Digging her elbow into her knee she rested her head on her fist staring at him. "A little over 11 years." Nearly tipping off the couch she could see the gears whirring in his brain as he frowned. "11 years? So what you're 19?" A soft 'mmhmm' passed her lips as she twisted her head away from the male pulling the new female into sight a slightly bigger smile pulling at her lips. She didn't want to scare this girl away now did she?

"Oh uhm hello," a hand extended towards the red-hued girl and she stuck out her own taking the female's hand and shaking it. "My name is April O'Neil. I'm sure you've heard about me already though..." She watched as Donnie's eyes shot open behind the red-head his hands slapping the side of his face. So he realized he hadn't said a word about the girl did he? A toothy grin peeling her lips"Of course, Donnie's told me what an amazing person you are." A flourish of her hand and the teen turned smiling at the turtle who was still trying to recover from her words.

Leo turned from the female lifting the remote he turned the television on pulling 'Space Heroes' onto the screen. Sure it was one he had seen before but it wasn't going to stop him from watching it. April moved away with Donnie through another set of doors the pair chatting happily about something before their voices were too far away to hear. A soft clatter from behind her and she realized Mikey was still making breakfast. Lifting herself to her feet she shot a soft smile at Leo before crawling over the couch halting halfway.

Leo twisted his head at the frozen girl and cocked his head to the side his hand lifting from his side to poke her stomach. "You okay?" Frowning she twisted her head towards the male before maneuvering her body to sit on the concrete her feet dangling into the couch. "Leo, do you have some place I can wash up?" A smirk fell onto his lips as he nodded pointing down the hallway in the direction Raph had gone. "Yeah, at the end of the hallway there's a makeshift restroom." Thanking the male she lifted herself again before trotting down the hallway to the room he had pointed out.

It was better than she expected honestly, when he had said a makeshift restroom she expected a hole in the ground and a broken pipe for a shower. Yet it was actually rather well done and she could only assume after 15 years in the sewers they would need a place to properly clean themselves. Shaking her jacket from her arms she set it on the counter before stepping forward. Her hand fumbled with the valve on the wall twisting it fully before a blast of cold water rained down on the female soaking her to the bone.

She felt her body instantly tense up as she cranked the wheel back shutting the water off. Closing her eyes she felt her teeth clench, _oh please don't let cold water be the only thing they have! _Her hand reached up once more grabbing another knob as she spun it slightly allowing water to trickle down in front of her trembling body. She could feel the heat radiating from the water before she even touched it and with a spin the scalding water hit her skin warming her up in minutes.

Twisting the cold knob once more she found a comfortably warm temperature and stood underneath the spray still fully clothed. They had already been soaked with the cold water she might as well warm them up before she removed them. Heaving in a sigh she gripped the white material before lifting it up and over her head removing her sweatpants next. Both she hung on a small pipe extending from the wall a convenient place for her clothes to hang. Removing her undergarments she added them to the pipe removing the clip from her hair she slid it in her pocket before allowing herself to relax in the running water tuning out the world.

"Hey Raph," the teen paused in the hallway at the mention of his name his eyes landing on Leonardo. He crossed his arms over his chest and Leo knew all to well that meant he was listening. "Tai went into the restroom a bit ago to wash up and hasn't come out, will you go check on her? Let her know Mikey's done with breakfast." Narrowing his eyes he stared at his brother for a moment, "why me?" Leo shrugged his shoulders before turning his attention behind him where Mikey, Donnie and April sat. "You're closest." Shaking his head Raph smacked his face causing the other three to twist their attention towards him. "Why doesn't April? They're both girls." April shrugged dropping from her chair, "sure I'm okay with that." Leo shrugged his shoulders again before motioning for April to relieve his brother of duty. The same brother that slugged his arm as he passed by on the way to the kitchen.

"Tai?" Her hand knocked on the door for the second time and she frowned. Nothing still? She could hear the water running yet there were no signs from the female that she was alright. Frowning she slid her hand into the door sliding it open an inch. It was unlocked? Panic flooded her system as she opened the door enough for her body to slide through closing it behind her. The turtles working their way down the hall behind her didn't go unnoticed. They were just as curious as she was.

She faltered at the sight in front of her, she had been prepared for multiple things but she wasn't sure how she felt about this. Bile worked its way up from her stomach to settle in her throat as her eyes wandered over the teen in front of her. Onyx locks, normally hanging down her back were slid over her shoulders and out of sight exposing the female's skin to the world.

Large lacerations sprawled up her back, dug deep into her skin she could see where the scar tissue puckered up puffing out of her back. There was very little smooth skin dotted between the marks and if there was white scars not as deep carved themselves in. She watched them curve and twist down her back a long laceration almost weaving in and out of her vertebrae. Spiraling down her arms and legs the marks mauled into her skin were violent and horrific. She could almost see what looked like burn marks from rope scattered along the female's wrists and ankles. Bruises nearly healed from the time she was asleep scattered her body a large bruise blossomed over her right hip and April's hand faltered to her own gripping it as a phantom pain rode through her. What on earth had caused these?

"April what's going on?" Blinking she spun her head towards the door where Donnie could be heard then back towards the female in the shower, she hadn't heard that? It was loud enough she had almost had a heart attack. Frowning she noticed the female's shoulders shake and it dawned on April then; she was crying.

Moving forward she gripped the female's shoulder spinning her around and into her chest April didn't care that the female was still wet. With her free hand she twisted the knobs turning the water off and pulling the female out of the soaking area. On dry floor she allowed herself to sink pulling the female with her. Tai's back sat exposed to the door as April wrapped her other arm around her pulling her as close to her body as she could, allowing the older teen to cry.

"April!" The door slid open and April let a scowl cross her face. All four turtles stood before her weapons in hand and worry etched on their faces from the lack of response. The boys stood frozen just as she had as their own eyes fell on the female's back. Unaware of the four behind her Tai gripped onto April her chest heaving again before she felt her eyes dry up the tears no longer willing to flow. Depression crept in her gut before sliding out into her bones causing the female to grow tired. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried, the last time she had really let go and relieve her body of the building pressure. She couldn't remember the last time she had been comforted. While Karai knew how to talk her down she had never done what April had. Pulled her into an embrace and allowed her time.

Something warm, soft and large was draped over her shoulders and she pulled slightly back allowing April to tuck the material between the pair covering Tai's front. Lifting her head red hues pulled a green and blue blur into her vision and her face shifted to match the color of her eyes. "O-Oh!" Twisting her head she caught the remaining brothers in the doorway all watching her with the same eyes Leo had. "Oh!" Still gripping the edge of the towel she dipped her face down burying it in the soft cloth. "o~oh!" Leo turned towards his brother's his eyes landing on Mikey as he pointed a finger towards his youngest brother. "Mikey, you found some clothes didn't you?" Mikey nodded his head before April intervened. "No, I have extra clothes in Donnie's room. She can wear those until we get her some more." April stood leaving the girl in the care of the four turtles as she moved to the genius brother's room to retrieve her spare clothes.

"April has clothes in your room?" Mikey's shoulder nudged into his tallest brother and Donnie smacked his own face with his palm. "It's not like that Mikey." "Uh huh." The younger brother nudged him again before laughing and moving to lower himself to sit next to Tai still draped in the large green towel. She felt her lips curl slightly as she watched the exchange as Mikey and Raph teased Donnie about having a set of April's clothes in his room.

"Can I ask you something?" A larger smile fluttered onto her lips as she shifted adjusting the towel to warm her even more. "You can always ask me anything." She watched as he shifted uncomfortably before pulling one of her hands from within her blanketed fortress. Embarrassment flooded through her as she watched his finger run along the marks pausing only for a moment over the ones that sat puckered on her skin. "Are these recent?" Her smile faltered as it took a sadder tone and Leo had the answer he needed. So she had been beaten up until the day they had found her. "I'm ashamed of them. I get so embarrassed. If...If I had only been able to protect myself..." She let her eyes wander over the same marks Leo's finger was tracing. "You never have to be embarrassed about them." She let her eyes lift from her arm to his face only to fall back to his plastron where his other hand was tracing marks gouged into the thick shell. "We all have cuts and scars."

He smiled before releasing her hand. "They remind us of times we failed yes or times we were at our lowest." He helped the female to her feet hearing the sounds of April returning. "They also help us to remember how great things are now. We have scars but we have our lives and each scar is a lesson and with each lesson we grow." Her grip tightened on the towel as she watched the male walk away from her to quiet his brothers down and shoo them out of the bathroom to allow the female privacy to change with April's help.


	4. Chapter 4

: D different languages will be **bolded** just a heads up!

* * *

Lounging on the couch in a pair of April's leggings, said leggings stretched tight over her much wider hips, and a large white shirt Mikey had dug out of his room for her seeing as April's wouldn't fit her larger chest. Her hands fumbled with the soft material her eyes taking in the words 'Cowabunga' sprawled across the front. Where had Mikey found this? A trash can from the 80's? The shirt was comfortable though and hung loose enough to end just above her knees hiding most of her body from view.

Mikey had shockingly volunteered to stay behind on patrol today with Tai and allow April to go home and get some sleep. The others didn't complain although Tai swore Raph left angrier then normal. So the pair was curled together on the couch Mikey telling her stories left and right while a VHS long forgotten played on the T.V. She smiled at his jokes while he let his own laugh carry through the lair. That was how the brothers found them when they returned. Tai cross-legged on the couch with Mikey mimicking her sitting position his arms wildly flailing as he told some story. A bag of popcorn long forgotten and spilling out onto the floor with the end credits of some movie rolling through the screen.

"Hey guys!" Mikey's arm stopped with what ever story he was telling to wave to his brother Tai following suit but with a much smaller wave. Leo shifted uncomfortably as Raph and Donnie left the area to their respective rooms. A frown tugged on the girl's lips as she watched the brothers disappear from the room. "Mikey I need to talk to you." Confusion swept over both their faces but before they had any room to speak Leo had gripped his brother's shell and they were out of the area. Frowning the girl pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs she let a sigh pass her lips.

"Dude what's going on?" Leo could see the question marks floating above his brother's head and he shook his own resting his face in his palm. "Some interesting things came up on patrol." Mikey let a groan pass his lips as he flopped to the floor sitting across from his brother. "Everything cool happens when I'm not there!"

_Three figures shot across the rooftops on nightly patrol. They really didn't expect much to come tonight although a Kraang battle might be fun. Members of the Foot really weren't what they expected, Shredder and Karai had been awfully quiet since they had found Tai and not having to deal with Dogpound was alright by them._

_The Foot were taken out quite easily as they always were, they were no challenge for three expertly trained turtles. Reinforcements arrived though and that was a bit odd. Surrounding the turtles again Karai lowered herself onto the scene a furious scowl visible even through her mask._

"_Give me the girl back." Leo's cocky attitude got the better of him as he motioned to his brothers, "we don't have a girl with us Karai. All guys over here." Raph's laughter seemed like knives to the girl as she ripped her blade from behind her. "Give. Her. Back." Leo raised his hands as he laughed shaking his head back and forth. "Whoa Karai, why is she even so important to you?" In a way Karai was a lot like Raph, if she grew angry enough she would spill information that they needed. Rarely did she ever find her temper snapping in such a way but it did it enough the turtles knew how to make it happen._

"_I mean she's just a regular girl, maybe she wants to stay with us." He looked to his brothers who merely shrugged their shoulders before they nodded agree with his statement. "We are better looking than these guys." Raph jabbed his thumb towards the Foot and Leo let out a snort high-fiving his brother. "She's Shredder's wife-to-be!"_

_A pin could have been heard dropping in the alley and it seemed like even some members of the Foot were stunned by this new information. The Shredder actually liked someone? Raph was the first to move his Sai's tearing through the enemies as they tried to clear out the alley Donnie and Leo right behind. "That's sick!" Raph's voice seemed to echo almost everyone's thoughts as they knocked the Foot out leaving Karai to fight against the three of them. "She's like 80 years younger!" Karai blocked a blow from Leo before flipping backwards away from Donnie's dive attack. Sliding under a sai Karai's nose wrinkled. "Try half that!" Leo made a barfing noise as he held his stomach before throwing himself back into the battle. "Ugh that's just wrong!" Karai's anger got the better of her as she stumbled catching her arm on Raph's sai. Throwing a smoke bomb the three turtles covered their mouths backing out of the smoke while coughing._

"_Well...that was something I could have lived without knowing..." Donnie rubbed the top of his head and his brothers nodded their heads agreeing with him._

"Yeah but we saved her. She doesn't have to do that anymore!" Leo frowned as he listened to his brother, he did make a valid point. Now that she was down here with them she didn't have to go through with that promise. "Or what if Karai was just lying?" Leo's attention shifted back to Mikey as he looked at his younger brother. For someone so idiotic, he was wise sometimes. She was safe from Shredder now, and from the way she acted she didn't want to go back. Hell she was terrified of him.

"Alright Mikey, you can go." Shrugging his shoulders he stood from the dojo floor before launching himself down into the couch next to the female. He watched as she jumped before throwing her arms around the turtle to return his hug.

Lowering himself to the carpet he took a deep breath trying to calm his mind down so he could meditate and think about the answers to his questions. A shift of the floor besides him and he opened his eyes pulling his sensei into view. "Master Splinter?" Out of habit his hand moved to his beard as he pondered what to say to his son. "Shredder takes what he wants, despite what the other party has to say." Leo lowered his gaze to the floor as he frowned. Well of course he knew that, Shredder took her away from her family without hesitation and was willing to rip their father from them. He would even kill one of his brothers if it lured his father out of hiding. It clicked then as he looked back up to see his father smiling down at him. So if he took what he want then he could easily force her into things as well right? She had relied on him her whole life, how could she refuse him when he held that over her head? "Thanks sensei."

Removing himself from the room Leonardo let his gaze fall on the female mumbling into her legs. Mikey sat next to her as he patted her shoulder trying to calm the female down as she spoke a thousand miles an hour. Scrunching his face he listened harder only to find her spitting out words in Japanese. Confusion swept over his body before a few gears clicked into place, she had originally come from Japan hadn't she? Shredder had only come to America a short time ago, she was certain to know other languages as well.

"**I just don't understand it Mikey am I doing something wrong? Why can't everything just go smoothly? Why can't I just forget where I came from am I really that stubborn or am I stupid? Can I ju-" **Blinking she followed the gaze of the new hand resting on her shoulder up towards a blue bound face a flush tearing across her cheeks. **"What on earth could you want? Did you come to stare at me awkwardly for a while? Or fill my head with words you'll only double back on? Don't worry about my scars? That's all you or your brother's ever focus on! You're always looking at them and it makes me so self-conscious! I thought you would understand but you don't do you? You don't know what it's like to want to disappear!" **She watched as a smile pulled onto Leonardo's face as he lowered himself to kneel in front of the female. Pulling her hands into his he shook his head. **"So this is what we have to do to get you to talk?" ** Her face immediately lost all color as she looked back and forth between the two brothers. Had they understood everything she said? **"No don't worry, Mikey can understand but only a bit. Same with Raph and Donnie. Donnie knows more though." ** She pulled her hands from his grip as she buried her face in her palms. **"I guess it makes sense with Hamato Yoshi as your father."**

Leo visibly faltered as he cleared his throat rubbing the top of his head. **"Hamato Yoshi?" **Mikey blinked recognizing his father's name as he narrowed his eyes trying to understand even harder than before. Patting the youngest brother on his leg she let a heavy sigh pass her lips. "Well that's his name isn't it? It's all Shredder would talk about once we arrived in America. How Yoshi had killed his wife and would kill Karai and I if he didn't kill him first." Mikey slapped the sides of his face as he shook his head, "but Shredder killed Tang Shen! Not the other way around!" Tai's brows furrowed in confusion as she looked at Mikey. "Tang...Shen?" Leo nodded his head before interrupting.

"Yeah, Tang Shen and Master Splinter were married and had daughter named Miwa. Shredder killed them both." She bit down on her lip as she chewed the part watching as Raph and Donnie emerged from their respective rooms. Raph had told her something like this before, although he had failed to mention the name of his sensei's wife. Tang Shen. She had been the one Shredder had talked about non-stop. How could their stories be so different? He had told them that Tang Shen was his wife and Karai was his daughter, could...could it be the other way around? Could Karai's mother just be some random female and Tang Shen's husband be Splinter? Her gaze traveled the four brothers and she frowned.

"I believe you." How could she not? These brothers had been nothing but kind and welcoming to her, Shredder had been cruel and used his size and power to overwhelm her. It was hard to believe them but she knew they were speaking the truth. They were honest and kind.

Yawning she stretched her arms out above her head before curling up in her corner of the couch. A laugh tore through Mikey's lips as he stood up and they all bid her a good night before moving to their own rooms leaving her to mull over her thoughts.

She didn't realize how long she had lain there staring at the ceiling until she heard movement from the hallway. Had she really been up the whole night? She could have sworn it had only been a few hours, and she knew she hadn't drifted off it was too cold on the couch to actually sleep comfortably. Thick comfort was suddenly tucked around her body and her eyes fought through the area to find just who had brought her this blanket. "R-Raph?" Sitting up the blanket fell to her lap and he shook his head lowering himself to sit besides to couch. "Why aren't you asleep?" She let a smile play on her lips as she crossed her legs allowing her elbow to rest on her knee, her hand in her palm. "I could ask you the same thing." Shifting he crossed his arms over his chest and even in the dark she could have sworn his cheeks tinted. "Well, Spike thought you might be cold so he had me come out here to give you that."

She felt the blood pool to her own cheeks as she stared at the red masked turtle in front of her. Even though he tried to act tough and heartless he really was just as sweet as the others. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his body tighten under her. Slowly his arms uncrossed and the female fell flush against him his arms wrapping around her body. Twisting her head she let her lips press against his cheek holding for a moment before she pulled completely away. "Tell Spike I said thank you." Grumbling he rose to his feet leaving the female to sleep as he moved back to his room.

Burying her face under her covers she felt a small flutter tear through her body and she wondered what it was. Why she felt so giddy about something like that. Sure she hadn't kissed anyone other than Shredder, or Karai's forehead but that wasn't the reason. She didn't have to kiss this male she just felt like it, and maybe that was why she was so excited, she had never willingly kissed a male before. She felt her eyes grow heavy as she rested her head back onto the couch and drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

She sat alone this evening all four brothers out on patrol after much reassurance from the female that she would be fine. How much trouble could she get into in the sewers anyway? She knew from the way the brothers were acting they all wanted to go out anyway, babysitting duty wasn't their top priority. So she sat still, her back rested against the couch as she breathed deeply. "What are you doing?" Blinking her hues open she twisted them up to find a rather lengthy rat standing before her. She felt the blood pool in her cheeks as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh uhm, I'm trying to meditate. I was never very good at it." She clasped her hands together keeping her head lowered. Shuffling caused her to look back up as she watched Splinter's retreating form. Pausing for a moment in the door to the dojo he merely looked back at her and she understood. Launching to her feet he trotted after him following him into the carpeted area. "You may find it easier here."

Lowering himself to the ground she followed his lead and sat the way he did. A sigh fumbled past her lips and she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Like leaves down a stream." It was then she felt the gears click and everything made sense. Each thought that wandered into her mind she would simply imagine them floating away like a leaf drifting down a stream. She could almost hear the bubbling water and the more she drifted into her mind the more she could almost feel the sun on her skin. She moved with in her mind the grass crisp under her feet and the air sharp to her nose. She knew this smell, she knew this area. Her hand ran itself over the bark of the nearest tree and she felt the shiver run through her spine. How could this be?

She rounded the corner and her home blossomed into view at the bottom of the hill. How long had it been since she had seen this place? She felt tears well in her eyes as she moved through the area her hands lifting door flaps to peer inside but to her dismay each home was empty. Where was everyone?

_If you try to run, I will hunt you down._

Frowning she spun around her eyes narrowing down one of the alley's. 'Hello?' She could have sworn she heard someone, so why couldn't she see anyone? The soft chirping of birds filled her ears and she shook her head. She must have just misheard something, or maybe she was just hearing things in general. She took a calming breath as she let her toes dig into the dirt road. She was home, she was finally home. Rounding the corner to her home tears welled in her eyes as she realized what this was. Crackling flames burst around her as she watched the vehicle she knew she was stuck inside pull away.

Screams tore into her ears and she felt her chest tighten. She would never forget these screams and even here deep in the folds of her mind they echoed hauntingly through her thoughts. Turning on her heel she ran back the way she had come. Maybe if she returned to the river all of this would go away, maybe she would be able to surface from her mind.

_There is nowhere to run._

'W-what?' Her feet stopped instantly not on dirt but hard cement. She turned her body around but there was no sun in sight; no trees or grass, no fresh air to be found. Her nose scrunched up as she twisted her head from side to side. How did she find herself in the lair? Shouldn't she be in control of her mind? Why did she have to be here again? Stuck in a sewer hiding from Shredder?

_If you try to hide, I will hunt you down._

A scowl tore across her features as she twisted her head from side to side. '**Who's there? Who's doing this!?' **Her words fell harshly from her lips as she felt her nose crinkle again. She knew there was a voice this time and the words echoing through her skull were not ones she wanted to remember. It was the same thing that haunted her dreams, plagued her while she was awake. Why did it have to be engraved in her brain? Why couldn't she just forget and finally be at peace?

She spun around her eyes falling on this version. Her small hands wrapped around his shell, her face buried in his neck. Even in her mind she felt the blood pool to her cheeks as her lips found his skin and she brought her hand to her face her fingers resting on the flesh. Even now if she closed her eyes she could remember the way his skin felt underneath her lips. The small bubbles in her stomach began popping again as she opened her eyes to find the male standing from her side. The world around the her shattered like glass as she watched something unreal unfold before her. The training dummy hanging so lifeless in the corner grew and morphed itself into the real thing and Shredder made quick work of the single turtle before she watched his hands grab her tired form.

Turning her hands wrapped around the door to the dojo as she hauled it to the side. There was no way she wanted to see what her sick imagination would think up. There was no way she wanted to see Raph lying on the floor any longer. She felt her body tremble as she slammed herself through the door and away from the nightmare erupting behind her. He would know what to do, he always seemed to know.

_There is no where safe to hide._

**'Master Splinter...!' **Her words died as the exited her mouth floating into a room she knew all too well. A room she never wanted to see again. She brought her hands to her arms holding herself as she moved slowly into the room, knowing even if she turned back she would simply be here. Be here again. Hot tears splashed down her face and she ignored the blurry items more would fall despite whether or not she cleared the old ones. She heard the shink of metal behind her and she simply lowered herself to a sitting position her eyes closing in the process.

_You belong to me._

What could she say? What could she do? She had wandered deep into her mind, finding the small part of her still trapped by the man. Still owned by Shredder. She lifted her head her eyes opening to find herself facing a small child. The tears only continued as she took in sight of the child in front of her, small and helpless she only shook her head to the man she knew stood behind her. She watched as the small girl fell to the floor curling herself into a bow before the man. '**Stand up. Fight. Run!**' Her voice was silent in her inner mind as she watched the girl trembling before her.

_You belong to The Shredder._

'**Of course I do.**' Her mind shattered as she lowered her own body to mimic the position of the small child sitting across from her. There was no way she would ever escape, even if somehow she escaped him physically he would mentally haunt her for the rest of her life. The only way she could free herself was to return to him. Accept her punishment what ever it may be and see if she could spare the turtles and their father. Maybe if she agreed to the marriage proposal Shredder had lain on the table before the 'Big Apple Ninja's' caught his attention he would leave them alone.

As she stood she found herself in the dojo again, yet her mind knew it wasn't over. She was still deep within herself and the male sitting next to her was proof of that.

'Sit.' Hesitating only for a moment she lowered herself back to the mat both humans shifting so they faced each other. Staring into the male's face a small 'o' formed on her lips as she blinked her eyes. 'H-Hamato Yoshi!' There was no response to the female's words the male simply extended his hand allowing the female to take it. Warmth flooded her body and as she opened her eyes she watched the male point to his heart.

'No matter what happens,' slowly she watched as the man in front of her slowly morphed into the rat she knew all too well, his other clawed hand leaving his heart to join the one already holding hers. 'I am always Hamato Yoshi.' She was forced to follow as the male stood flourishing his hand out before him her life slowly began to move by on what seemed like movie reels.

'No matter what happened,' his hands moved her own to her chest as he released the appendage allowing her hand to cover her heart. Taking a step back he watched the female as her eyes examined everything whirring by her.

'I...' She felt the tears well in her eyes again as hope burst through her chest. 'I will always be Tai Shen.' Spinning around she brought Splinter into her view her head now held high. Gripping the cloth covering her heart she nodded her head at the male across from her. 'I will always be free.'

Heaving in a breath her eyes shot open to find a very green sight. Allowing her hands to leave her lap she brought them to her eyes rubbing them softly. She heard the soft 'wsh' of material as knee pads rubbed against each other. Lowering her hands again she brought Mikey back into her vision the smallest turtle lounging on his stomach his legs kicking lazily behind him. Elbows resting near her knees his head twisted up to stare at her from his palms.

"What chu and sensei meditating 'bout?" In a fluid movement she turned to the rat still besides her and threw her arms around his neck. Tears burst from her eyes then and she moved to bury her face in his neck. Unlike the first time her mental break down had caused her to do this Splinter responded much differently. Moving his arms around the female he held her tight to his body as he watched the confusion sweep over his youngest son's face.

He had indeed felt her fear as she mediated besides him and knew she would be lost in her memories without interference. While meditation can be a wonderful thing if one clung onto the wrong memories it would be easy to lose oneself in one's mind. Easily finding her tune of thought he entered her mind simply to retrieve her from within, yet she was further then he imagined and the carnage she left was too great. If he simply tugged her from within she would be shell-shocked and most likely lose herself completely. So words were exchanged and he watched the memories sail by, her life playing out for him like some movie as she debated on who she was.

So here she sat clinging to his neck as she cried and he could only comfort the female as he had done inside her. She had over come a very powerful block with many more still left in her head, yet Splinter knew in time she would slowly unlock herself and her freedom in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

She sat still in the quiet liar as Splinter moved about around her, her even breathing a sign to the male that she was indeed once more meditating. A smile curled his lips as the female took an uneven breath signaling the end of her session. She had been meditating more and more each day, and Mikey had joked that she was slowly becoming their sensei with all the meditation. Keeping her breath as even as possible she stood to her feet and Splinter moved forward striking at different points trying to keep the female on her toes. Trying her hardest to avoid or counter the moves she watched each of his movements carefully. She knew they were slow and drawn out the perfect speed for training, she had seen the rat move almost invisibly in training with his sons. She felt it in the base of her spine before it flourished into the rest of her body, the anger welling up inside of her. A grunt passed her lips as she blocked another one of his strikes and a sloppy counter wound up with his hand smacking her forehead.

"**Shit!" **Raising her hands to her head she scrubbed furiously at the skin while watching the rat move to stand quietly across from her. She exhaled a long breath before dropping her hands and head. **"I let anger get the best of me again didn't I?" **Splinter continued to watch her before starting his usual round trip analyzing her body. **"Let's try something else." **Nodding she lowered herself to the sitting position as he continued to make trips around her. **"Take Raphael for example, when he is angry-" **A snort from the female and she let a coy smile pull at her lips, **"when is he not angry sensei?" **She hissed as his staff came down on the top of her head and she rose her hands to apply pressure to the area. **"As I was saying, when he is angry it clouds his judgment and has caused him many errors. In battle he uses that anger to propel him by channeling it properly." **She frowned as she lowered her hands from her head resting them lamely in her lap once again. Raphael channeled his anger? **"He thinks of those he loves and uses his anger to protect them."**

A small 'o' formed on her lips as she twisted her head towards Splinter nodding her head rapidly. She knew what he meant now, it all made sense! Lifting herself to her feet they began the exercise once again. This time though when she felt the anger crawling up her spine she imagined the four turtle brothers. She imagined being able to protect them if she needed too, if she needed to protect her sensei. Her hands wrapped around his wrist in a counter as she planted her feet before twisting her upper body and flinging the male over her shoulder.

Landing expertly on his feet free from the female's grip he moved forward his hand resting on the female's head. **"Very good." **Her lips curled into a large smile as she nodded her head bowing in respect for the male he tapped his cane against the carpet causing her head to lift. "My sons are returning, shall we greet them?" Nodding her head again she kept silent as she followed the male out into the area a large yawn passing her lips.

She had requested Splinter to train her, she expressed her concern for what Shredder would do if he ever found her or her with the turtles. She merely wanted to protect them, be able to make a difference if a fight did break out. It didn't take much before Splinter agreed and the pair had trained every night when the turtles left for patrol. Splinter patted her on the shoulder and she smiled up at the male before he turned retreating back into the dojo. He was probably more exhausted then she was, he had also trained the turtles this morning.

Throwing themselves onto the couch she shifted before crossing the area to join them. Lowering herself down in her spot next to Leo she watched from the corner of her eye as Raph shifted again crossing his arms over his chest. Had something happened on patrol tonight? Turning to Mikey she let a smile cross her lips but the orange turtle only mumbled something before digging his face in a comic. A frown stole her features quickly and she turned her attention to find Donnie already in his lab, the heavy doors already drawn shut.

Mimicking Raphael's stance she crossed her arms over her chest and turned towards Leo. **"You met Karai again tonight didn't you?" **Raph's head shot over towards the female and she realized with a small blush he hadn't heard her speak Japanese before. Confusion flooded his face as he turned it away trying to figure out how she could so fluently speak it. **"Does it matter?" **A scoff passed her lips as she stood to her feet staring down at the turtle in front of her. **"Yes! Every time you meet Karai or even an expendable Foot you act like at any minute I'm going to shout surprise and have The Shredder jump out from behind me!" **Leo moved to stand this time and she took a step back, the anger radiating off the turtle was enough to choke her. She had never seen Leo this angry before. **"An expendable!? See now I can see what Karai was saying you really do take after The Shredder." **Standing to his feet Raph slid between the two his hands pressing against his brother's plastron.

"Leo chill out, Mikey and I only know a little bit but we know this isn't a pleasant conversation." Tai shouldered past the turtle and he turned signaling Mikey for help. The young brother stood jumping to his feet as he held Tai's shoulders. **"I do what!? That man kidnapped me and killed my parents! He forced me to do things your stupid little brain wouldn't even begin to fathom! If anything your precious **_**girlfriend**_** takes after him." **Her words were screeches now as she screamed at the male, the turtle shoving past Raph as he raised his hand moving to strike the female. Raph tackled him to the ground and a brotherly brawl broke out as Mikey tried to pry them apart. She felt Leo's hand wrap around her ankle as he pulled knocking her to the ground.

"Tang Shen!" Hands were instantly around her body as she was pulled from the ground narrowly avoiding Mikey's shell as he was shoved back and into the spot she would have been. "Yame!" Setting her to the side she watched as Splinter cracked his staff and the brothers slowly untangled themselves moving to sit before their father. The command was loud enough that even she froze from her standing position.

"Leonardo! I expect rage from Raphael not you. You nearly injured Tang Shen! How could you be so careless!" Confusion swept over Tai's face as she stood behind the rat, confusion quickly shifting to rage. She continued to listen to the lecture and realized when ever he went to say her name Tang Shen would come out instead. So that's what this was? It was just like with Shredder, the only reason Splinter cared was because of her appearance. Tears burnt at the back of her eyes as she shook her head turning on heel to run forward her body lifting itself up and over the turnstiles to exit the lair her feet carrying her far away from the lair.

"Sensei..." The thick staff connected with Mikey's head and their sensei continued oblivious to the female running out of the area. Raphael stood to his feet a smack to his head and he moved forward anyway. "Screw this I'm going to get her." Twisting his head Splinter's eyes widened as he realized the girl was no longer behind him, watching his other two sons lift themselves to their feet they sprinted out Donnie, having emerged from his lab with the commotion followed his brother's leaving Splinter slightly confused. Why had Tang She- His eyes closed as he took a deep breath realizing his grave error. He had been so scared when he saw Michelangelo falling towards her that in the moment he could only see his beloved Tang Shen lying there. He had completely forgotten the two were different people.

Tears still flowed freely down her cheeks as her hands found the rungs and she hoisted herself up the ladder towards the surface. She didn't care any more if she was caught, she didn't care if she was brought back to Shredder. Anything would be better than this. Bracing herself against the wall she hoisted the cover from the top and exited out of the sewers into the darkened city. She could tell the sun would be up soon, the boys never came home unless it was close to sunrise.

Sliding the cover closed behind her she stormed away out of the alley and into the streets. As mad as she was she wouldn't leave it open, they would be found then and she couldn't risk that. Shouldering past another person she sped up her bare feet pattering against the dirty city streets carrying her further and further away.

Taking corners in a full blown sprint the female tried to remember where she was going, which streets she was turning on, but it was hopeless. After the third street she gave in, she wouldn't be able to remember, it wasn't like she could go back anyway. Her feet carried her into a small back area of a complex, a small swing-set illuminated from the street lamps. Lowering herself into one of the swings she let a heavy sigh pass her lips her hands raising from her lap to rub at her eyes completely oblivious to the others walking by.

More and more people were slowly beginning to filter out into the growing day and as the sun peaked over the horizon she knew then that there really was no hope on returning to the lair. The boys wouldn't dare leave cover in day and 12 hours was all it would take for Shredder to find her and take her back home.

April paused for a moment as she spun around her eyes taking in the crying female resting on the swings she walked by every day. "Tai?" Confusion warped her face as she narrowed her eyes taking in more of the trembling female. Taking a few steps forward she pulled her T-Phone out punching the screen she watched as Donnie's face flashed a few times as the phone dialed out. A frazzled voice filtered through the phone and she frowned listening to the commotion in the background.

"Donnie what's going on?" Lifting her hand to her mouth she muffled her voice keeping an eye on the female across the way from her, her face now buried in her palms. "April I'm happy you called but we really don't have time for this. We can't find Tai and we're worried she won't last 'till sundown." Frowning she cocked her hip out to the side watching as the female lifted her face from her palms standing to her feet she shuffled down the sidewalk. Deciding against school she turned to follow the female.

"Well Donnie I'm walking behind her right now, why isn't she underground?" She heard a loud crash before another voice screeched into the phone forcing April to pull the small device away from her head. Leo's voice surprised her a bit with the panic laced in. "What!? You can see her? Mikey...Raph!" A clatter filled her ears before Leo's voice drifted away and she knew in his excitement he had dropped Donnie's phone to tell his brothers. "Uh sorry about that April. Can you tail her until it gets dark? I'll track your T-Phone's signal and we'll meet you as soon as we can." Agreeing to his terms she ended the call before pocketing her phone once again following the drifting female down a path she seemed to remember somehow. Shaking her head April picked up her pace before sliding into step besides the female.

"Hey." Lifting her head she brought April into her view and she felt her eyebrows scrunch. "A-April? What are you doing here?" April shrugged her shoulders before jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. "Well I woke up late today so I left late for school. That's when I saw you walking and decided 'hey, what's missing a day when I can spend it with Tai?'" The confusion was still obvious on the older girl's face and April laughed pulling Tai in the direction she had pointed. "Come on, I missed breakfast and could seriously go for some pizza gyoza!"


	7. Chapter 7

Her hands lifted the cup to her face again taking another sip of her tea. April had taken her to a small noodle shop run by a very pleasant Mr. Murakami San. They had spent a good majority of the day in the small shop, April had filled the female in on how the turtles had met Murakami and how he had come up with the idea for pizza gyoza. The old man could only laugh as he went on to explain how it was slowly becoming the most popular item on his menu, and not just because the turtles and April. The day was spent telling stories and April watched in wonder as Murakami and Tai traded stories of Japan and where they had spent most of their time. She never knew Murakami's story, how he had come to New York in his late 20's how he lived with his wife until an accident took his sight and her. Tai shifted uncomfortably as she drank more of her warm tea listening to his story. It seemed so much like the one Shredder would tell her of the fire, his face, and Tang Shen.

Setting the cup down harshly on the counter she removed herself from the seat a quick thank you at Murakami and she was out the door forcing April to follow as well. Tang Shen. Tang Shen! That's all everyone around her, and now even she seemed to think about! Why did she have to look the way she did? Couldn't she for once be a normal person!? April's hand wrapped around her wrist and she ripped herself free from the teen's grip. "Why April!?" Turning on the younger teen she scowled at her confused expression. Why couldn't she just tell her what she needed?

"Why do I have to look like her?" Bringing her hands back up to her face she buried her face in her palms allowing the girl to keep her hold on her this time. A heavy sigh passed her lips as April steered her to a bench and the pair sat down, Tai delving in the prior evenings events.

"Master Splinter isn't like that though..." Frowning she crossed her arms over her chest blowing the bangs from her face. She knew that just as well as April knew Tai knew that. Running her fingers through her hair she let a sigh pass her lips. "I know, I think I just needed to scream anyway." She smiled as she looked up at the girl from her hunched position. "Thank you." April reached down taking the girl's hand in her own. "I mean it April, I really feel like I could tell you anything." A stain washed onto April's cheeks as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She felt bad now that she had been so defensive around the girl for the first few days. In a way she was afraid the girl would take her place, although now it was clear she was merely another friend for her to have.

"Well well isn't this sweet." Rocketing to her feet Tai spun around shoving April out of the way. Narrowing her eyes she stared at the teen before her, the short-haired teen cocked her hip out to the side as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been hiding for some time Tai. Master Shredder really isn't going to hold back this time." Slapping April's hand from her arm she pushed her away once again her whispering words to the female she nodded her head before sprinting from the area ripping her phone from her pocket. It was getting dark enough why hadn't the boys shown yet? She couldn't wait any longer.

"Karai. Just because you found me doesn't mean I'm going back." She watched the girls features warp and she suddenly felt a stone in her stomach. She had been the one to comfort Karai on nights her father had yelled at her, it had been Tai to hold her tight while she fell asleep. Who would do that for her now? Tai's heart sunk to join the stone in her stomach as she watched the female's eyes well with tears a soft sob passing her lips. A quick scan of the area showed no immediate Foot and the female moved forward wrapping her arms around the teen.

Karai's cry fell silent almost instantly as she realized just what the female was doing. Standing still for a moment Karai's anger opened like a geyser inside of her and her entire demeanor changed. Her hands gripped the female's shoulders as she spun her around holding her back flush against her chest. "Are you really that stupid?" Tai blinked her hues a few times as she found Karai's blade pressed against her neck. She cursed herself as she realized the stupid ploy Karai had set up for her. It wasn't her fault she had a bleeding heart!

"I didn't really think that would work! A few crocodile tears and you'll do anything!" Laughing she spun the girl out from her arms her hand connecting harshly with her stomach and forcing the female to buckle to her knees. Twisting her head to the rooftops she signaled something before a few foot dropped down. "Let Shredder know I've found her." Scowling she lunged forward from her hunched position taking Karai down to the alley floor. The two nins Karai had talked to froze up before jumping forward to help their leader's daughter.

With one on each side Tai could only kick wildly at Karai as she smirked rubbing her thumb across her lip. "Do you realize what's happening?" Karai gestured around the alley and Tai's head followed her lead, anger spilling from her body. "There's no one coming. You sent her away for help and she won't get any." Laughing she moved forward slapping Tai's legs away as she continued to kick towards her.

"They don't care for you like Shredder does." A scream passed Tai's lips as she thrashed in her held position. Trying to rip her arms from their grips she turned towards Karai her red eyes almost illuminated in the flickering street lamp. "Even if you force me back I won't stay." She watched as Karai's face turned upwards in a smirk. "You think I'm joking!?" Tai fell deathly still and Karai could only pause watching as the female let each word slip from her mouth. "I'd rather die then be with Shredder." Anger flourished across Karai's face as she moved forward her fist smashing into the side of her face before assaulting the rest of her body repeatedly.

Raph felt the anger inside of him spark as he looked at his brothers waiting for some signal so they could go down and help the girl. Leo sat on the edge watching as Karai's fist hit the girl the first time and Mikey quickly covered his face. Donnie shifted uncomfortably before pulling April away refusing to allow her to see what was going on below. Another pass by his brothers before he stood up on the ledge joining Leonardo.

Karai's fist halted for a moment as she ripped Tai's chin up allowing the female's face to come in full view. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll keep Shredder thinking you were held hostage if you tell me where the turtles hide." Her eyes widened as she stared at the female in front of her Tai's mind reeling with thoughts. So Shredder thought she had been kidnapped? It made sense otherwise Karai would have worn so many more scars than she had. Hanging her head she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "So a life for a life?"

Raph froze as he turned to look at his brothers, they would have to stop her before she said anything but they had to wait to see what she would do. If she held their secret there would be no hope for her and they would have to intervene and bring her back. If she spilled, or began to spill their secret they would have to force her to hold her tongue. No matter what it took. Leo's face fell solemn as he listened to her words and he shook his head. It wasn't looking good for the turtles at the moment.

"Kill me then." Everyone listening visibly faltered at the teens words and she lifted her head higher. "You heard me Karai. I won't go back with you and I won't tell you. So you might as well return with my body. Tell Shredder you found it in some alley, let his vendetta against the turtles grow while theirs grows against my killer." A blade was pressed to her neck and she exhaled slowly keeping her body calm the way Master Splinter had taught her. Who would have known all his skills would only lead to a sacrifice. "Fine. I will." Drawing her blade back Tai simply closed her eyes the two nins on either side had released her arms and she simply brought them up to clasp before her chest.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey's words fluttered down the alley as he followed Raph's lead, both sick of waiting for their brother to say something and allow them to save her. Snapping from his daze Leo turned to Donnie instructing him to stay with April before he followed. The two foot were easily taken care of and Tai felt Raph's arms wrap around her body lifting her from her position and carrying her away. A quick shout of something over his shoulder but the female couldn't make it out, her brain was swarming and she could feel the tears threatening to spill. Leaving his brothers to deal with Karai and knowing Donnie would jump in if needed he fled with Tai, allowing her to leave before harm could be done.

He felt the female's hands move around his neck as she lowered her face into his plastron her breath tickling his skin through his chip. Tightening his grip on the female he suddenly realized just how small she was. She fit into his arms and while she wasn't miniature she was smaller than Karai and April. A smirk fell on his lips as he realized, she had to be smaller than or the same height as Mikey. Slowing down he launched over the last few rooftops before ducking down into what looked like a stairwell hiding the pair from sight. The click of the door behind him brought her from her mind and she twisted her head up towards Raph.

The stairwell was rather small and while it could hold a sitting Raph it wouldn't hold her as well so she pressed her body a bit tighter against him allowing him room to move about. "Thank you." Lifting her eyes from his plastron up towards his face he snorted before turning away. Falling silent she held her tongue afraid to say anything else and offend the male. Despite her previous thoughts she opened her mouth once again allowing words to tumble from within. "I'm sorry. I got us into this mess, I sho-" In her shifting she had allowed him to have his hand back and she was silenced by one of his fingers. "Shut up." Red filled her face quickly as she lowered her head hiding the male from sight and finding a sudden interest in the words printed on her shirt.

His grip found her face once again as he pulled her face up and allowed green to flood her vision once more. "You were willing to die for us." She let a sad laugh pass her lips as she tried to pull her face from his grip. Holding fast she was forced to keep her face there her hands rising to wrap around his wrist. "I love you." A coughing fit hit Raph as he stared down at the female trying to process her words. "W-what? I mean I don't...I guess I l-" she smiled before continuing oblivious to his stuttering. "I love all of you Raph. I don't want you hurt." If possible the turtle's face darkened and confusion washed over her face, why was he embarrassed? Had she done something wrong again?

His hand left her face as he pulled her against his plastron squeezing her tightly. In the process he had shifted her and she was pulled from the bridal position up to a more straight one. Straddling his waist her arms followed his as she wrapped them around his neck once more, one hand resting on her waist and the other on her back. Holding like that for who knows how long the female felt comfort wash over her. It was nice to be held and to be held by Raph while it was a bit odd the hot-headed turtle would do something like this, she wouldn't complain.

A soft song filled the area and she pulled her head back, Raph shifted keeping his hand wrapped around her waist as he pulled a small shell from his pocket an oddly familiar tune floating out as his ring tone. Where had she heard that before? He pressed the shell against the side of his head before answering. "Yeah?" She could hear chatter from the other end and it seemed like multiple people were trying to talk at once. Groaning Raph pulled the phone away from his head mentally counting to some number before pulling it back up to his face. "Yes Donnie?" The other voices were muffled now as Donnie's rumbling filled the female's ears. She couldn't make out what he was saying but it was his voice. "You sure?" Blinking in confusion the voices chattered through again and Raph shrugged the motion causing the female to rise and fall a bit on his lap. "Yeah we'll head back. Give us a bit we're pretty far out." Pulling the object from his face he hit the screen before sliding it back into his belt.

A smirk passed his lips at the female's curious face and he ran his hand down her head comforting her in a way. "Ask Donnie for one, I think he has one for you." Nodding her head she shifted catching the turtle off guard she buried her face in his neck and Raph froze for a moment before wrapping his arms back even tighter around the female. "Promise me something." Her voice was muffled against his neck but she knew the teen heard her and he paused for a moment before responding. "Depends on what." A laugh bubbled up from her stomach as she pulled her head back staring at the boy. "This is the second time you've saved me." Staring at the female she felt her face heat, rushing to continue. "Promise me you'll always be there to save me." Raph blinked a few times as he stared at the girl, she wanted...him to save her? Normally it was Leo or Donnie that saved someone, he just happened to be faster with her. Unwrapping one of his hands from her back he rubbed the top of his head before shrugging causing her to rise and fall again. "Sure?" A laugh passed her lips as she closed her eyes, Raph's deep throaty laugh joining hers.

"Shall we go?" Nodding to her question Raph stood to his feet with out much room to maneuver the female was pressed even tighter against him, why had he chosen this stair well again? His brain fizzled as he froze something soft was pressing against his lips. Moving just his eyes he caught sight of the female her eyes closed as she pressed her face against his. Something small burst in his gut and his hands wrapped around her head forcing her closer as his eyes closed.

She hadn't intentionally kissed him, sure she wasn't against it but it wasn't planned. When they had moved to stand the area had simply pressed her forward and without much room she was forced in a lip lock with the male. Closing her eyes from embarrassment and in all honesty a bit of joy she waited for the male to pull away, push her, hit her anything besides what he did really. Her hands squirmed their way from his plastron to wrap around his neck and the pair pulled themselves even closer. She felt joy spreading from her nose to her toes and she relished in the moment. It was Raph. Raph was the reason she felt free, he was the reason she cold laugh, and the reason she felt happy. It was Raphael that she saw deep in her brain, it was Raphael that Shreder...it was Raph, no one else. It was strange really how she could fall so quickly for someone she hadn't spent that much time for. She liked him a lot, and she knew from here on out they would just grow even closer.

She felt her lungs quiver and she tried to pull her head back the little amounts of air she was pulling through her nose wasn't enough with the feverish kisses the pair was exchanging. Opening her eyes she felt Raph's grip increase and worry struck her brain, she needed to breath! Slipping her hands from around his neck to his plastron once more she shoved forcing Raph to pull back in surprise. Air heaved its way into her body as a furious red crept onto her face. Realization dawning on the male and he began to laugh pulling her body back close to his so she could bury her face in his chest. He could hold his breath for about 15 minutes. The female? Well it seemed she could only hold it for a minute or two, they would have to work on that.


End file.
